The Blind View
by neounknown
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy who can't catch up to everyone in his class full of quirks. Midoriya won't give up, because All Heroes try their best Plus Ultra! (Hiatus until I feel motivated to re-edit everything)
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **Prologue**

"Mom, Mom, Come on, Play the video" Midoriya complained to the amusement of his mother.

Inko Midoriya understood her son's wishes to become an amazing hero like All Might. While there was the factor of both herself and Mr. Midoriya having quirks, Midoriya still hasn't displayed any form of abilities at the age of 5. Izuku worries Mrs. Midoriya for Heroes have obtained their quirks by their 4th birthdays at most.

Mrs. Midoriya saddens at the sight of Izuku gleefully watching the screen containing the various disasters that All Might had saved people from. A doctor's appointment next week will reveal the outcome for Izuku's future in whether or not he gets into U.A..

"Mom aren't you excited to see what my quirk is going to be next week?" Izuku happily says

"Of course sweetie, maybe you'll get a telepathic quirk like Mom's" She jokingly replies with a laugh

Izuku pursed his lips and responds with a sparkle in his eyes "Mom I'd rather Fly, Breathe Fire, or even have Super Strength like All Might!"

Mrs. Midoriya briefly had a downcast look, until it was replaced with the encouraging smile.

"Of course Hon, you may even get the same powers as some of the other cool heroes like Endeavor or the the Best Jeanist!" She exclaims

Izuku's face lights up at the mentions of heroes who are starting to become more well known.

Izuku yells out,"Of course I'll get a cool ability like them! You and dad had quirks, so I should too!"

Mrs. Midoriya jaw tensions for she's been acquainted to many civilians who've had two heroes for parents. The exception would be that she actually stayed with Izuku after the age of 4. The civilians she's been friends with had to live in foster care, because of their lack of abilities. While the hero world may be all shiny and perfect, the civilians face many hardships from criminals with quirks. The moment Mrs. Midoriya birthed Izuku, she knew deep down that her son would live a tired and exhausting life.

Realizing the time, Mrs. Midoriya beckons Izuku, and says to bring an extra pair of clothes for a night. Mrs. Midoriya and Izuku also goes to their neighbors, for Izuku isn't allowed to be alone while his mom works the night shifts. The walk is in silence, for Mrs. Midoriya is contemplating whether the appointment to the doctor's next week would be beneficial.

After three knocks, a young woman answers the door and brightens up at the two,"Oh Hello Inko! I'm guessing it's night shift today?"

"Of course Hinata, how are you? Are you sure your eyes are still okay?" Replies Mrs. Midoriya

"Aren't they always? I swear you and everyone else just can't get over the fact that my quirk is so unique" Exclaims Hinata jokingly

"Well, you look blind, for goodness sake" Mrs. Midoriya states

The first meeting between Mrs. Midoriya and Hinata was quite peculiar, considering that she's never heard of, nor seen with anyone with a similar quirk. From what Midoriya and herself has gathered, she has an ability to see through walls, through the use of her white eyes. Kind of ironic when she thought about, a person who looks blind with the ability to see better than that of a person with normal sights.

"I better get going now, wouldn't want to be late" States Mrs. Midoriya

"Why yes, and no worries, Izuku should be well taken care of this time, the door's lock so he doesn't try to fly off the second floor" Hinata replies nervously

"I wouldn't worry though, I'm pretty sure Izuku learned after trying to move the fire from the stove with his hands" Mrs. Midoriya shakes off

"Bye Mom, see you in the morning!" Yells Izuku

"See you sweetie!" Replies Mrs. Midoriya with a fake smile

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

"So what do you want to eat Izuku?" Happily says Hinata

"Hmm...Do you have any Noodles, or Ramen" Izuku asks questionly with the biggest smile possible

For a small moment, Hinata adopted a surprised look for not only was this Izuku's first attempt at eating noodles, but it reminded her of the orange smile she'd use to see before she left. It was has been more than a couple of years since her life in the leaf, but she put that death filled life behind her, along with the many kills she's put under her belt.

"O.. , um, I think have some in the cabinet" She replied, walking to the back to see if she had any in stock

While waiting Izuku loved to play Hero in Hinata's home, because of all the cool things in her houses, from all the souvenirs she's obtained from villains. There are cool weapons or clothes that Hinata has displayed for the guest, or reminiscents in her case. The dangerous objects are placed higher than normal, to prevent small childrens like Midoriya from injuring themselves.

There has been one room in the house that Hinata never wanted Izuku to look in, yet what small peak couldn't hurt. Besides, the door's open, so it's as if Hinata wanted Izuku to look inside. One small step and Izuku couldn't believe what he saw, rows of knives, senbons, scalpels, and cool looking uniform paired up with a white mask with a red line striped in the middle. Within the various weapons, he'd seen plenty of scrolls that depict moves from 'Wall Walking' 'Gentle Fist Style' 'Summoning' 'Fuinjutsu' 'Shadow Clones' 'Puppet Collections' 'Taijutsu' 'Genjutsu' 'Ninjutsu'

In an instant, with nothing but a rush of wind, Hinata seemed to have appeared next to Midoriya as if through teleportation. Midoriya looked up at Hinata's faced with what use to be joyfulness, only to be replaced with hurt and distrusts, over the fact that Izuku deliberately disobeyed her. Midoriya goes into the room that Hinata had strictly said to keep out of, but goes inside anyway, at the distaste to Hinata.

"I'm..I'm sorry Ms. Hyuga" Izuku says sadly, out of fear of being punished

"No" Hinata states

"No?" Izuku replies confusingly

"No, you're not sorry for what you did. You're sorry for being caught" Hinata states disappointingly

"I..I..I swear I won't do it again!" Exclaims Izuku

"We both know that's not going to happen" States Hinata

"U..Um...Yes...I would do it again" Izuku replies with a downcast look

"Well, here I won't tell you why I have those, but I'll tell how I have those" Hinata said in remorse

"Why do you have those things in there? Are you really a hero?" Izuku replies confused

"In a way I am, I've gone to extreme measures, but let's not talk about that now, because Izuku Midoriya, I am a hero but I am also another person..." Hinata pauses after her small statement

"I Am Hinata Hyuga, a trained Ninja, in the practice of fighting people with expert abilities" Hinata states confidently

Instead of the surprised reaction that she expected, Izuku passes out

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

When Izuku came to, he walked to the direction of the kitchen, with his grumbling stomach leading the way. He had so many questions to ask, but knew so few answers would be received. While Hinata may have her cool abilities to see through walls, maybe Izuku might get an even cooler quirk to surpass his family and maybe even Hinata herself.

"Oh Izuku! Hello, how are you?" Hinata grins happily

"I'm fine, a little headache, but other than that, I am okay" Izuku states hungrily

"Knowing your numerous faintings, I planned to make sure that I cooked a proper dinner for the both of us" stated Hinata with a gentle smile

"Thank You! You are the best Hinata!" the small 5 year old states

With the final topic, both start to eat the mildly cold rice and fish, with the small amounts of other side dishes. Both knew what the first and only topic of the conversation would be at the table, why and how Hinata obtained her ninja-like abilities. The question may be burning on Midoriya's mind, but it was only a matter of being brave enough to ask about Hinata's past. While Midoriya had all these thoughts burning through his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the training Hinata should have gone through to be considered a ninja. The capabilities that Hinata should possess would amount more than that of regular heroes, possibly even the same level as All Might.

"So...You're...a...ninja" Midoriya asks nervously

"I'm guessing you have questions?" Hinata states with nervousness of the Hell that's about to break loose

All Hell did break loose, with Midoriya and his imaginative mind, coming up with every question ranging from fighting abilities to physiology

"Howdidyoutraintobecomeaninja?Whatdidyouhavetodotoacheiveyourcurrentrank?Howmanyhoursworthoftraininghaveyouaccomplished?Canninjasdoanthingcoollikeheroeshere?Doninjashavequirks?Ifninjashadquirkswasthereanythingspecialaboutit?Canyoudoanythingspecial?Isseeingthroughwallsyourquirkoryourninjaability?Ifitwasyourninjaabilitycouldanyotherninjasdothesamethingasyou?Doyouhaveanyfriendsthatarealsoninjas?-"

The questions confused Hinata to the point of wondering how many questions she'd have to answers all night, so instead she decided to just switch to an alternative method.

"Izuku, here, I'll just show you another way to answer hopefully all of your questions" Hinata states worriedly, considering she didn't know that Midoriya could spout so many questions within 10 seconds.

WIth wide eyes, Midoryia carefully watched Hinata's next moves as if he were to miss it if he blinked. With a starting run she quickly ran up the side of the wall, and Midoriya instinctively thought that she would fall, yet she stuck like glue, and with that she dropped. It wasn't a heavy, loud drop but a soft one, and was followed with mysterious hand signs that were completely unbeknownst to him.

 **Water Release: Snake's Mouth**

Within the last three seconds the air started getting thicker, and within the second water was coming out of Hinata's water spouted, as if her mouth was a hose putting out a house fire.

At that moment, a billion more questions rose from Midoriya's 5 year old mind from the hand signs, to the blue energy, to the capabilities of the water.

With the house drenched in water, Hinata decided to dry the house using another Ninjutsu, yet had to say the hand signs out loud, because of her rusty skills.

"Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger"

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

Within the seconds, there is a pause, but is then interrupted by Midoriya

"Oh. My. God. Hmm...anabilitythatletstheuseradapttothebattlebyusinghandsignsandwiththehandsignstheremayalsothetherequirementthattheuserneedstovoicethespecificattackitcouldbethatthebluenergyispulsedinaspecificaspectthatonlyavoicewouldbeabletoproducesoitispossibletousethemoveswithoutneedingthevoiceitselfiftheuserhasadapteditsownenergytomatchthespecifichandsignsorpulses"

"Midoriya!" Hinata yells to obtain Midoriya's attention

He stops and pays attention to what Hinata has to say, and looks on amazed

"So that is what being a ninja is like where I'm from" Hinata states

"Can I learn to become a ninja?" Midoriya asks immediately after

"Why? I thought you wanted to become a hero?" responded Hinata

"You know as well as I that I won't be getting my quirk" Midoriya says dismayed

Hinata looks on surprise as the boy who isn't supposed to understand how quirks work, knows that he will never be getting his.

"How?" Hinata replies as she's speechless to see the blatant response of the once cheerful hero.

"Everyone in my grade has had a quirk since last year excluding me. If that doesn't show that I'm never getting a quirk I don't know what will" Midoriya states

"What about your doctor's appointment next week? Why did you have your mom schedule one?" Hinata asks confused

"That's just to ensure that I don't have a quirk, there have been some cases, in which it isn't the pinky toe that solely determines a person's capabilities of possessing a quirk" Midoriya responds

"Are you entirely sure that you want to train, because it will be Hell, you'd wish you'd rather die than to run the miles everyday, the push ups, sit ups, and more." Hinata said in complete seriousness

A moment passed before Midoriya looked up to Hinata in full calmness and said

"Yes, Yes I will Train my ass off if it means I can Protect the People I Care About!"


	2. Uphill Battle

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **Uphill Battle**

" _Hardships often prepare ordinary people for Extraordinary Destinies" C.S. Lewis_

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Age: 8

Hell. My life was a complete Hell. No only did I have to face everyone at school knowing that I won't amount to them, but Katsuki has to make me relive the fact that he has a quirk and I don't. It doesn't matter though, for I will try my best, Plus Ultra!

"97...98...99...100!" Hinata counted

"Good Job Izuku! That was done in 10 minutes though" added Hinata

Midoriya has been training his ass off from day one, but the standards just can't exceed Hinata's. Midoriya knew he couldn't criticize Hinata's training methods for she'd been able to do 100 pushups within a minute without breaking a sweat. While the exercises had been tedious he'd realize the effects of all his hard work. The small laps in his elementary school's track had been easier to complete, instead of being the dead last of the class, Midoriya had been rising up higher than people with quirks. Midoriya isn't the fastest, but he isn't the slowest, granted he's running with people with quirks. His classmates may have beneficial quirks, but he's realized that most too dependent on the abilities. Instead of quirks, Midoriya relies on himself and his physique to get him out of any situation, regardless.

The many miles he's run with his small legs made him fast and lithe compared to most of his class, but the teachers still scoff at the fact that Midoriya would ever consider being a hero. A dead last like Midoriya will just not cut it. When people think of heroes, there's the thinking of a strong, powerful user with a flashy move. Midoriya is neither magically strong, nor does he possess a flashy move. The teachers have ensured to make the playing field "fair" for the class, such as making Midoriya do an extra lap, or 10 more pushups than everyone else.

Midoriya understood why the teachers would go as far as to make his life a living Hell, but he tries his best to persevere past the stereotyped views of him. That one extra lap, or 10 added pushups are nothing but one step forward to saving lives.

"Now Maggo-Midoriya, 32 laps around the track, or 8 miles" Hinata yelled

"Of course"Midoriya responded disheartedly

After about 15 minutes, Midoriya collapsed on the floor after what seemed to be an eternity for him running with Hinata's threatening insults to break his feet if he thought about stopping. Hinata glanced up from her reading to see that Midoriya had been able to complete the course 20 minutes faster than a normal person. There have been signs that pointed towards Midoriya's progress, but Hinata knew it wouldn't cut it, if he wanted to learn how chakra worked. There had been one person who exceeded everyone at the training Remembering Lee's training she paled at the thought of killing Midoriya slowly, but decided it to be the best decision for Midoriya's goal.

"Good Job Midoriya! Hinata states after Midoriya caught his breath

Midoriya squints at Hinata instantly understood that his training would be bumped up. Yet, he knew deep down, that all this training would benefit his dream of being the best hero alive, possibly even as good as All Might!

"You'll be doing something to my training won't you" Midoriya says disheartened

"Of course I am, you can't progress in life without facing difficult challenges" Hinata responded

"First, I'll be making you run the same amount laps tomorrow, but there's an added bonus. I'll be inscribing seals onto you" Added Hinata

"Seals?" Izuku replies confused

"Yes, Seals, Seals are a practice derived from Fuinjutsu which are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. But in this case, Fuinjutsu can be used to restrict people's movement significantly." Hinata lectured

Midoriya eyes widen at what he'd have to suffer through now. His movements being restricted would entirely be beneficial for if his body adapted at a very slowed speed. Deciding to to go with Hinata's recommendation his eyes rose to meet Hinata's and stated with all but fear in his voice

"Put on the Seals, I am ready"

"Then we should go to my house I have room, designed specifically for seals" Hinata responded while walking in the directions of her house

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Laying down Midoriya didn't know what to expect, would he be unable to move, would he be able to participate in the classes activities, was there possibility he might die from all the weight placed on him, do weights differ from the energy or the seals placed on his body.

Midoriya didn't notice Hinata's worried face looking over his worried form

"Midoriya, you shouldn't worry about the process, just remember that I know you can persevere, and you can handle this new hurdle, you just need to jump without looking down, but up ahead" Hinata states trying to calm the nervous form

Midoriya relaxes but his heart is still racing from the possible effects that the seals might have on him

The seals are finally written throughout the floor, and Hinata double checked that markings and writings scattered around Midoriya. After the final check she made sure that Midoriya knew what he was getting himself into.

"One last check. Are you sure you want the seals?" Hinata checked

"Yes. If it helps me progress faster, I'll wear the seals, even if I become temporarily useless" Izuku stated with confidence

With that Hinata started charging her chakra and yells

 **Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seals 200%**

The pressure that Midoriya felt was nothing he'd ever experienced, it felt like he was carrying two of himself. After what felt like an eternity, he tried to stand, only to collapse from the added weight.

Hinata couldn't do anything but look on, as Midoriya struggled to stand on his own two feet. She knew that every hero has hardships to face, and this won't be Midoriya's only challenge to becoming a hero. There are both heroes and villains that will always be stronger than him, but these weights will give him a fighting chance against most.

Midoriya had been able to get up for quite a while, but after multiple attempts, Midoriya had been able to walk to the door.

"Thank You for the training seals Hinata" Midoriya stated before exiting

Hinata could only try her best to not help Midoriya, for this is his uphill battle, to become as fast as any other hero with quirks.

Midoriya arrived home quite late considering he passed out, but knew he'd instantly fall asleep on his bed. Walking through the door had been a mistake, for his mother immediately gave him a hug and worriedly asks why he was late, and why he had various bruises around his body. Midoriya only shook his head and responded with the brightest smile he could

"Don't worry mom! I'm just trying my best to become an amazing hero!"

Mrs. Midoriya was worried for her son's health, for he's been trying to exercise every moment he gets, from the small periods before curfew, to the moments before the bus arrives. She keeps thinking that this is Midoriya's resolve to become a better hero, even though she thinks that he'd never be able to amount to the professional Heroes. While she contemplates Midoriya's eventual progress she doesn't notice the struggling form of her son crawling to his bedroom door.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

The morning brought anything but easiness in Midoriya's body, for it tooks a couple minutes to get up from the bed and plenty more to just survive a daily routine. The walk to the bus stop was tiresome, considering that his weights been multiplied twice. It was Hell enough as it is with the seals, but the bullies will just make it worse with all the torments. Clumsily stepping onto the bus and tripping brought various laughs over the quirkless person being even more useless.

"Hah quirkless can't even walk and he still wants to go to U.A." said one

"Moving slower than regular people isn't he?" Complained another

"Who even cares about that fucking idiot" Insulted Katsuki Bakugou, long time classmate of Izuku Midoriya

Instead of looking down away from the insults, Midoriya looks ahead, heads up and brave, uncaring of the insults thrown his way, which inevitably angered most when no reactions were spouted from the insulted.

"Hey idiot! Can't you see I'm trying to insult you" Bakugou repeated

Midoriya merely just stared out the window instead of paying attentions to the ramblings of everyone else. The ride was relatively short, but easier than having to walk the mile and a half to school.

The bus ride ended, and everyone exits along with MIdoriya and his slowed form. Walking the hallways had been difficult enough with the bullies, but now the weights made him an easier target. Most would stick their foot out to try and get Midoriya to trip and fall, and succeeded in causing Midoriya to make a fool of himself. Many would either laugh or look on in pity as the quirkless boy who could never become a hero.

Midoriya wanted to give up, real badly, but he knew that even heroes were beaten down and sent to a corner. With his resolve, Midoriya decided it best that he only has to live this torment for the next 6 hours.

6 hours have come and go, alone and saddened by the actions of many, from the pushes, trips, to even a hard punch here and there. All in all, school's Hell, but at least Hinata's version of Hell was justified.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

"Again" Hinata states

Midoriya gasps for breath of air as he tried to release his chakra

"I can't" Midoriya replies

"No! You can do this Midoriya! I believe in you!" Hinata confidently yells

And with that Midoriya took a deep breath and calmly thought deep down about the energy in his body, flowing, and expanding

With a final breath he finally obtained a grasp on his energy source, yet instead of blue chakra Hinata described, a greenish, indigoish source wrapped around his body.

Hinata herself was amazed that Midoriya only took a couple hours to handle a grasp on his energy source. Granted he still has a long way to go before he can completely control it, but her concerns deals with Midoriya's chakra color. Instead of a usual blue in novice ninjas, it turned into a dark green. Green in chakra usually represented balance, but many ninjas have either been too justified, or corrupt to balance the scale. As the small tint of Indigo, it shows the intellectual capabilities of the user, and the compassionate understanding of others. All in all, Midoriya's chakra perfectly reflects a future hero, with many successes.

"Well then, It appears you're quite unique Izuku Midoriya" Hinata states impressed

"Why is my chakra like this Hinata?" Izuku asks amazed

"It appears that the color of your chakra is heavily reflecting your personality" Hinata replies

"How is it reflecting my personality?"

"The main color, green, is showing how balanced you are, you are neither too good nor too bad, and your intellectual capabilities exceed that of normal students your age." Hinata lectured

Midoriya looked on amazed as he realized that he could possibly become a great hero like All Might

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Izuku Midoriya had been trying to work his first jutsu from Hinata, and he didn't want to disappoint, yet no matter how much chakra he put in he couldn't produce a clone

"Ram → Snake → Tiger "

 **Clone Jutsu**

Instead of the illusionary form of Izuku Midoriya, popped out a smaller whitish deformed version of Midoriya, and yet he still persevered and tried to repeat the current hand signs.

Hinata was wondering why he couldn't produce the clones by now, for many of the academy students were able to successfully cast the illusion. Thinking back, she remembers Naruto and the struggles he faced in the academy, and it hit her.

"That's why!" Hinata exclaims

"Hmm?" Midoriya responds

"The reason why you aren't capable of successfully making clones, is the fact that you have to much energy" Explains Hinata

"Too much? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Midoriya asks

"Not exactly, some Jutsus can't be overpowered, for there's a limit to what amount chakra's can be put in" Hinata lectured

"So what should I do instead?" Questions Midoriya

"Here I'll show the hand sign and the technique name" Replied Hinata

After repeating name multiple times, Midoriya finally worked up the courage to try out his potentially new Jutsu

"Tiger"

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

And with that multiple carbon copies of Midoriya appeared. Full solid forms that can interact with the environment just appeared out of thin air. Midoriya was excited for what his new found abilities will be able to produce, hopefully enabling him to pass the entrance exam for U.A.


	3. A Way to Survive

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **A Way to Survive**

" _Don't Get too Cocky, Life will Always find a way to Humble you." Dan Goldberg_

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Age: 14

7 years seems to be long time to most people, but Midoriya remembered every second of it. The bullying never stopped at school, but when does it ever. If it meant that he remembered every punch thrown his way, every kick to his ribs, in exchange for the well being of the civilian kids, he'd take that any day. If it weren't for Hinata's training, Midoriya should have been in the emergency room a couple of times.

The seals from 7 years ago are still in effect, except that Hinata decided to add even more, and to over power the ones already on his body with chakra. The total mass weight on Midoriya is estimated around 4,000 pounds or 2 tons. Midoriya himself is strong but can't beat his classmates in the exercises and Hinata and her mock battles. Granted Midoriya would always have to wear his seals, but regardless, a person's disadvantages, will be covered by their advantages. Midoriya's slow speed is slowly getting better by the plenty of laps he runs daily both before and after school.

The mock battles against Hinata always end up in losses, but he's understanding the faults in Hinata's attack, such as the brief pause before charging up her Gentle Fists to strike. There are days when he's close to winning the battle, but Hinata always shifts the battle, by using both her Byakugan and her many experiences from the Fourth Shinobi War. Midoriya understood the life that Hinata chose to live, but was unbelieving of what she'd seen and done. It was never explained in details, but she had lost many friends and family in the war. She did get a happy ending though, she married a person who went by the name Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was apparently the dead last as well, yet he smiled through the pain, he was alone but Hinata always tried to watch for him. Midoriya tried to asks about Naruto's whereabouts, but he'd receive the sadden response of

" _I don't know_ "

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Midoriya woke up especially early, to ensure that his last few days of Junior High would be done and over with. After Junior High, came the final steps of going to U.A., the same school All Might went to, and becoming an actual hero afterwards.

Running to school was stopped by recent villain attack, a shark-like man who could grow and possess super strength. Hinata knew that Midoriya is above quirk users in some aspects, but it was agreed interfering with villains are only a job for pro-heroes.

In the middle of the battle many Heroes appeared from Kamui Woods, Backdraft, and even Mount Lady. Seeing all these cool Heroes was amazing considering they all went through the intensive training on both their powers and heroics. There were the significant weaknesses that were revealed in plain sight, from Kamui Woods fire, to Mount Lady inability to save people in closed spaces.

School was starting to get easier considering it's the last few days, meaning that it's just relaxing, or making fun of the quirkless who won't be going to prestigious academies to train under pro-heroes.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

"I could give you guy's career test but that won't be needed!" The teacher cheerfully explains

"I'm obviously going to be the best hero there is, definitely better than All Might!" Stated Bakugou

Midoriya couldn't help but scoff at Bakugou's cockiness, for it would get him killed in a real battle. Knowing that enemies can be deceiving, such as Hinata's gentle look, Midoriya had taken many hard punches that put him in a coma. Midoriya always understood to never underestimate his opponents, for anyone can have an ace up their sleeves.

"Oh aren't you going to also be taking the entrance exam for U.A. Midoriya" the teacher asks

Dead silence filled the room, only to be replace by the mocking laughter of his classmates

"Midoriya? You're kidding right? There's no way you're getting in without a quirk" says one

"On the contrary, a quirk isn't a requirement to participate in the exams" Midoriya responded

Midoriya could see the attack aimed for his desk a mile away, and remembered that Hinata had given him permission to prevent any more attacks aimed towards his well being. To stop the attack from landing, Midoriya muttered a quick phrase of

 _ **Chakra Shield**_

Which made a sturdy greenish, indigoish wall that repel Bakugou's explosion, and lead to damage on his clothes.

Everyone was at loss for words, for all these years that Midoriya was deemed the quirkless fool, was striking back, more powerful than ever

The teacher who didn't detest that Bakugou set off an explosion in class, was upset over Midoriya's ability being used to embarrassed his favorite student,and demanded that he were to be sent to the principal's office

Bakugou wouldn't have it though, he doesn't get embarassed, he embarrasses people

" **You Quirkless Wannabe! You're nothing Deku!** " Bakugou screamed

The teacher knew that the battle would end with one student in the hospital, and had a little hope that it was Midoriya.

Bakugou quickly jumped from where he kneeled, and aimed a punch to Midoriya's face, it was stopped after the quick hand signs Midoriya constructed

"Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Both Palms Out"

 _ **Water Style: Water Prison Technique**_

Bakugou was quickly subdued in an instant, for the water stopped both the explosion from destroying the building, and Bakugou from hurting their classmates. It dead silent except for Bakugou unconscious struggling to breathe in the moving orb of water. All Hell broke loose, the Junior High class asked so many questions of why and how Midoriya has a quirk that no one told them about, and how cool he looked taking out Bakugou in a single move.

Midoriya was essentially saved by the bell, for the alarm to go home was sounded and everyone left with Midoriya the first one to be out the door. Walking home had been uneventful considering the rumor mill should be spinning like crazy by now. Some say that Midoriya had an illusion quirk this whole, others say that there was possibly a villain that threw in gas that confused everyone. Midoriya couldn't care less, for rumors follow everyone regardless of social standings, or ethnicity.

There was only half a mile until Hinata's house, to train for the rest of the day with mock battles, but there appeared to be a huge fire, with multiple injured victims. As a student there can't be anything done, but Midoriya never listens, for he has the ideal that one person can make an impact, big or small.

Running to the scene showed a fire burning through a narrow alley way, which would explain Mount Lady's helplessness in the situation. There are various fires being put out by other pro heroes, but it appeared that the villain at hand is incapable of being stopped, along with Bakugou has Jumping to an appropriate vantage point, Midoriya chooses the best course of action and decides to go with genjutsu, to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

"Tiger"

 _ **Feather Illusion Technique**_

Afterwards small feathers are falling to the floor, affecting solely the villain that held Bakugou hostage. The villain eventually loses hold of Bakugou, letting him run into the branches of the wood hero, and All Might eventually appears, saving the day before the villain could do anymore damage. What Midoriya doesn't realize after All Might had saved the day, that the eyes of the heroes were upon him, for they all recognize that the drowsiness of the villain originated from Midoriya's actions.

No one caught up with Midoriya for he quickly jumped away towards the directions of Hinata's house for another training day.

All Might eventually obtained information regarding the mysterious boy, through the trapped boy Bakugou, by describing his features. All Might later then walked to the address that was recorded in the records of public housing by using the last name. The walk was long and tiresome in All Might's weakened form, but he got there just before sunset.

All Might knocking in his hero form, produced a young woman at the door, and explained the situation at hand. Understanding that the boy would be arriving soon, he waited in their quaint living room. The door eventually and face of Midoriya was one that was filled with surprised on uneasiness of having the most powerful hero of all time in his living room.

"Hello My Boy!" All Might greeted

"Hi All Might? I'm sorry for asking this, but why are you here?" Midoriya replied confused

"It appears you make quite an excellent hero, as seen earlier today-" All Might stated

"-yet I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" All Might added

"And that would be?" responded Izuku

"Would you Izuku Midoriya, like to become my apprentice?" All Might Exclaimed

There had been quite a few imaginations that dreamt of this moment, but for it to actually be happening is quite unbelievable, considering that there were many others that deserved this, just as much as him, if not more.

"Why?" Izuku states with his downcast look

"Why?" All Might responds confused

"Why me, aren't there more, better, options?" replies Izuku

"There are plenty of others who also deserve to be my tutelage, but I spoke to you, because I believe you have an entirely good heart, you put others safety over your own reputation, and you never call for attention, you merely avoid it instead." All Might lectures

All Might then realizes that his time is almost up, and decides he could get the boy to trust him easier if he showed his real form. After a few seconds of Midoriya's undecided decision, All Might's transformation affected Midoriya for he stood frozen in place speechless of what he learned about his idol. All Might doesn't have a permanent form, simply just a weak, and a strong one.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

A lot happened to Midoriya in just a day, he showed his class his true capabilities, stopped a villain from hurting his classmate, and he accepted All Might's offer to train under him. With the condition that All Might works with Hinata to formulate a training regime for Midoriya.

Later on, the training session with Hinata involved the practice of water walking, due to his unstable chakra using up too much energy for one move. In addition to water walking, Midoriya was expected to clean up the beach and all it's trash at the same time.

The next 10 months were Hell

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

There was a significant progress from the beginning months toward the end

Izuku Midoriya gained strength significantly and learned various techniques from Hinata, there would even be surprise attacks from time to time, along with mock battles, if Midoriya's skills were getting rusty.

Midoriya would be water walking cleaning up the ocean, until Hinata strikes with her daily mock battles with the start of her yelling out

 _ **Water Release: Great Waterfall Flowing Technique**_

Midoriya realize that his second part of the training begins and starts forming his hand signs to counteract against the rush of water

"Rat → Snake → Tiger"

 _ **Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave**_

Midoriya rode on the wave of rocks to avoid getting thrown around by the ocean, but Hinata eventually came out of the water and used the height to her advantage

"Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon"

 ** _Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder_ **

The short burst of electricity struck Midoriya down, making him fall from his wave of rocks, and cut parts of his body, but he tried to jump away from the electricity flying around. Another short burst would have hit Midoriya but was stopped by Midoriya muttering

 _ **Chakra Shield**_

The shield deflected the attack but shattered when Hinata bashed it in with her foot, and used her right arm to uppercut Midoriya, only for him to backflip backwards onto safer land. Midoriya then used his chakra to dash forward, only to stop when he realize that Hinata was starting to shift into her Gentle Fist Stand. Deciding against direct confrontation, Midoriya started forming hand seals

"Ram → Horse → Dragon"

 _ **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**_

The rock bullets served to provide a distraction and Hinata knew it so she used her exclusive move, and extended it for as long as she could

 _ **Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**_

The bluish sphere formed around Hinata lasted long enough to prevent two moves from being used on her, yet failed to see the growing chakra expansion for the ace he's been practicing in secret. After Hinata stops her shield, Midoriya instantly gets to work and yells revealing his talent

 _ **Demonic Ice Mirroring Crystals**_

The mirrors are set in place and in an instant Hinata's been struck multiple times within a minute. Midoriya ensured that Hinata isn't too badly damaged but enough that he wins the battle.

With the final move, Hinata passes out, and is healed from Midoriya's training in medical ninjutsu.

All the while that the two are recovering from the battle, All Might could only look on at the ferocious display of power from Midoriya, for he would be fearsome on the battlefield with both One for All and chakra abilities in his arsenal.


	4. Rising Arc

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **Rising Arc**

" _In spite of Everything I shall rise again: I will take up my pencil, which I have forsaken in my great discouragement, and I will go on with my drawing" Vincent Van Gogh_

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Age: 15

Chakra. Chakra is an essential part in any ninjas training, yet there's the question of whether the mutative properties of quirks are mixed in with Chakra would prove disastrous. All Might was intent on giving Midoriya his quirk, but Hinata and Midoriya are trying to figure out the complications that would occur when mixing the two.

While Chakra is basically a life force in an individual, quirks are seen as a genetic mutation to a person's physical aspects. The various scenarios that were planned out in Hinata's were mainly bad, for she cared about Midoriya's health, and wouldn't want the quirk to do more harm than good.

Midoriya eventually decided to try out a mock battle against All Might, to understand both abilities capabilities.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Both Midoriya and All Might stood at opposite ends of the arena, both prepared to give their all. At the sound of Hinata's whistle, both rushed to each other, with the intent to disable the other. Midoriya quickly formed seals, and used most of his Chakra, to make this an area wide attack.

"Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Both Palms Out"

 **Water Style: Widespread Water Prisons Technique**

With the completion of the final hand gesture, multiple orbs of water were spread throughout the arena, with the purpose of trapping and disabling any and all that came even close. All Might knew he was strong, but he didn't understand the full power of these floating orbs, which made him play it safe. All Might quickly jumped and quickly called out

 _ **Texas Smash**_

While the orbs of water were pushed away from All Might's immediate area, it didn't dissipate for the orbs were still intact. Unknowing of the dangers in mere seconds, All Might tried to search for Midoriya, only to caught by surprised by the sudden strikes of

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Strike**

All Might was electrocuted painfully, but still resisted some of the damage, from his partial invulnerability to some attacks. The super hero, tried to quickly search for Midoriya once more, and quickly jumped out of the way of a

 **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

Midoriya was finally spotted, and All Might immediately rushed towards and aimed a punch towards his face, and would've done major damage, if it wasn't for the hero holding back most of his strength. Midoriya was thrown back, and skidding along the floor, only to poof in a cloud a smoke. All Might's eyes widen in the realization that he was facing a clone this whole time. In a flash, all heard was a simple

 **Water Clone Technique**

The 5 clones that appeared immediately struck All Might on various body parts, but was immediately incapacitated, with a simple right hook. Midoriya's intention had been to busy All Might throughout the whole battle, to ensure that there would be a chance in the endgame.

Midoriya tried to accomplish the feat of constructing the ice mirrors, but struggled a little more, with the lack of chakra that he had. All Might immediately spotted Midoriya and rushed forward, and aimed a punch to knock Midoriya, but he shattered into pieces of small glasses. With the various ice scattered throughout the floor, it all formed into several large forms of mirrors, and with the final stage completed, Midoriya yelled out

 **Demonic Ice Mirroring Crystals**

The mirrors were effective in trying to corner All Might, but he was by no means trapped, for he was patiently waiting in the time when to end the battle. Midoriya traveled from one mirror to another, but he was too slow in All Might's perspective, for the moment Midoriya hopped out of a mirror, he was grabbed, and was uppercut. Surprised by his ineffective method, Midoriya decided to use up the rest of his chakra, and combined his techniques to form

"Dog → Horse → Tiger→Dog → Dragon → Rat → Ram"

 **Fire Lightning Release: Demonic Web Lanterns**

As Midoriya safely passed out on the floor out of chakra exhaustion, fiery lanterns covered in electrical webs aimed directly for All Might. Even All Might knew that a mere punch wouldn't affect these monstrous orbs of fire. With no other choice, All Might had to take the brunt of the attack. The orbs itself were pretty weak, but it had power in numbers, and significantly beaten All Might into his weakened state.

With the unconscious Midoriya on the floor, and All Might in his weakened form, Hinata gave the battle to All Might, for Midoriya collapsed before he could even reach the floor. Midoriya was immediately taken to the mini hospital section in Hinata's house, and she immediately healed him using the various medical techniques she's learned.

With the finale of the battle finally over with, both Hinata and All Might realize that Midoriya has plenty of potential, with not only just chakra but possibly even with One for All.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Midoriya woke up to both Hinata and All Might discussing his plan for the combination of both One for All and chakra. All three knew that the decision to obtain One for All will be dependent on Midoriya, and what he really has to say about the topic.

"So Midoriya, All Might and I have been talking, and we've been wondering your opinion on One For All" Hinata questioned

"Well, have you guys decided to factor in the consequences of what may happen?" Midoriya responded while getting his breakfast before he commences his final training day, before the U.A. entrance exams tomorrow.

"It appears that my labs at U.A. tested the combinations of quirks and your chakra filled DNA, and there appeared to be not one adverse effect to your body!" All Might stated with enthusiasm

"I guess I will help you pass on One for All. I'll help you All Might, become your great successor!" Midoriya stated with confidence filling his eyes

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

The effects of One for All were essentially obtained by just eating All Might's hair. Midoriya then took a bite of All Might's hair expecting something to be felt, yet there was barely a difference in his body. With the DNA eaten, Midoriya felt no different than he had this morning, but there was that slight tingle in his Indigo Chakra, but he just put to the back of his head. Midoriya felt that the difference should have occurred within his physical aspects rather than his spiritual energy. With the lack of difference Midoriya could only asks All Might

"Is something supposed to happen?" Midoriya stated confused

"There was actually, it could possibly because it more late because of your chakra" All Might responded, trying to come up with why One for All isn't present in Midoriya's system

"Other than One for All, you still have your chakra to back you up in any situation!" All Might reconciled

It slightly raised Midoriya's spirit, but he was still nervous as to why the quirk didn't work out for him. Other than the quirk, Midoriya trained himself more difficulty, repeating the uses of his techniques, to ensure that it's perfect enough to use without the hand signs. Before the start of dusk, MIdoriya would meditate, restoring his energy before going all out. By the time Midoriya is done meditating, he gets up and starts forming the most useful techniques in his arsenal, and starts using them in a rapid order

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Feather Illusion Technique**

 **Water Style: Water Prison Technique**

 **Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave**

 **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**

 **Fire Release: Demon Lantern**

 **Lightning Release: Spider Web**

 **Chakra Shield**

 **Demonic Ice Mirroring Crystals**

With the various mirrors set in place, along with the shields, webs, mountainous rocks, water orbs, and flying feathers, Midoriya passes out, right then and there, with chakra exhaustion.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Midoriya woke up immediately with the thought that he would be severely late for the Hero Application Exams, yet realized halfway through running around the house, that he would be on time, if he were to operate at a proper pace. Midoriya kissed his mom goodbye, and walked to the U.A. testing site, to finally take the exam he's been prepping for, since day 1.

Walking onto the campus showed a beautiful architectural structure, with the red Tori's or Japanese gate in the front of campus. There were various flowers that helped create the testing site, to become more soothing for the nervous participants. Midoriya wasn't looking and accidentally tripped over a loose cement block, and would the n fall, only to be struck by a girl, who's quirk made it obvious for Midoriya to guess that she has the ability to control a person's gravitational density, by making connections with the person.

Midoriya immediately thanked the person who introduced herself as Ochako Uraraka, and apologized for using her quirk on him. Midoriya also bowed and introduced himself and explained that it was fine, for she had good intent.

Once inside, Midoriya would be impressed that the U.A. testing hall was capable of holding plenty of people, considering that people from all over Japan came to take this Hero examination.

The hero present Present Mic tried to relax the ease of the various participants, but to no avail, the test he had to explain did anything but lessen their nerves. The test did look as if it did have a mistake, but Present Mic cleared up the explanation that it was just getting worthless points.

The written test was fairly easy, considering Midoriya studied rigorously in Junior High, and wouldn't stop earning A's on his various exams that he would take. Unlike Midoriya the people who were all brawns and little brains, were kicked out, and told to take the test next year. Midoriya and 100 other applicants would be put in an area to assess their combat skills in the field.

At the start of the bell Midoriya jumped up with chakra powering his legs, and amazed everyone around him, for he was quick, decisive, and took action immediately. The chakra that Midoriya emitted was powerful enough to be felt by most of the participants, if not all. Midoriya used a little over half his chakra, to take out the mechanics to the south, for it would have been unfair for him to take out all of the monsters without letting the participants have a chance. With the hand signs being completed, everyone including the heroes watching, were amazed at Midoriya's chakra abilities.

Tiger → Hare → Dragon

 **Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance**

The multiple florals were significantly impacting all of the robots to the south. In an instant the small flowers that covered the south end of the arena, would indicate the weak spot of the robots, and a second wave of petals would strike in each of the weak points. With that, Midoriya just struck over 40 robots, within the minute, utilizing the use of the second waves of enhanced flower petals. The heroes behind the screens thought that he possessed a quirk that allowed him inhuman jumping capabilities, but it's appeared as if he manipulated plant life to attack the robotic monsters.

Using the flowers had been fairly easy, yet there was still the heroics parts of the exam. In every hero exam, there will always be a practical and a logical part. The practical part of the monsters is to destroy them, yet the logical sense is to help protect others that are incapable of protecting themselves.

The viewpoint that Midoriya had, showed various participants cornered. Spotting a man cornered with various robots surrounding him, essential gave Midoriya the next step of action to take. Midoriya focused his chakra into legs, leaving the rest of his body defenseless, which allowed a robot to strike from behind. Midoriya understood that he needed things to be done and over with, but he knew that he wouldn't reach the man in time. Midoriya instantly called out

"Tiger"

 **Shadow Clone Technique**

A carbon copy of Midoriya popped into existence, and understood the course of action. The clone was suppose to stay here, while Midoriya helped the man in need. Refocusing his chakra into his legs, Midoriya lept, and landing just a few meters from the struggling man. The man had been unable to move because of his broken leg, from the attacks of the robots.

Midoriya immediately finished off the various robots, with a chakra powered right hook, and would then go over to the injured man.

Using the medical techniques at his disposal, Midoriya was able to heal the man to the extent of having fixed bones, and very few scratchings. Afterwards, the man would thank Midoriya and would bow showing his respects towards the powerful hero. Midoriya grinned and channeled chakra into his feet, unaware of the dark figure hiding within the robot's rubble.

Soaring through the sky had been an amazing feeling, but Midoriya knew that there are still participants who have struggle with trying to defeat the robots, which caused him to land on a roof to view a better perspective for anyone that needed assistance.

In mere seconds, Midoriya would lose his balance on the roof, and would fall but safely land, for he coated his feet in chakra. Out appeared a large robot, with a huge 0 inscribed upon its chest, meaning that the value is none. Midoriya would have jumped away from the disaster, yet knew that in every disaster comes people needing help. In an instant, Midoriya would leap towards the disaster to help anyone.

Even before landing, Midoriya would spot the girl that saved him earlier. The girl, Uraraka, had sprained her ankle preventing her from moving. Before going after the robot, Midoriya would channel his special cold chakra ability, to call out

 **Ice Release: Icicle Wall**

A sturdy solid wall would appear from the water in the air, and would shift in forms. The atmosphere felt harder to breathe in, for there was a lack of oxygen to take in. In placement of the air, there were solid drops forming into one sturdy wall.

Ensuring that Uraraka was safe, Midoriya would use chakra to jump up and would then use hand signs to call out

Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger

 **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

The fiery burst of flame, would put massive damage onto the robot. Fiery flames would envelope around the monstrous being, melting the metallic parts that held the system together. While the fire did strike the robot, there was the appearance of an indigoish color force that appeared to have moved the flames to the correct spot, as if by _luck_.The technique that Midoriya used, not only ensured the safety of the frightened, but protected Uraraka from getting killed.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

A knock on the door woke Midoriya from his morning nap, and responded the door, with a surprised at the U.A. mail man. Inscribing his name onto the board, brought anxiety for, the package would determine his future fate to becoming a hero. Inside the package was a tablet, in which was meant to be turned on, to decide the fate of Midoriya

"Izuku Midoriya" All Might immediately said as the tablet sprang to life

Midoriya genuinely surprised sat straight up, knowing that this was a personal message sent to him instead of the usual monotone voices

"You get in"

"You're unfortunately not in"

With his full attention to the screen, Midoriya looked at the screen attentively.

"You. Got. _**In**_ _._ " All Might then added Cheerfully

MIdoriya let out a breathe he was holding, and fell onto his bed that he sat on.

" **But** ,-" Midoriya instantly sat up, expecting the worst new

"You not only got in, but you received the best score possible for the exam!" All Might stated proudly at his disciple

Midoriya's eyes widen not expecting he would have done better than everyone else

"You received full points, because of you quickly took out the various robots in the south end, along with helping the man, Uraraka, and the various participants from the dangerous robots." All Might added to his statement

With the first step of becoming a hero accomplished, Midoriya raises his head, and prepares for the long path ahead to becoming a hero, the Greatest Hero.

 **Author's Note: Should I keep writing? Is my writing good, or bad? Is there something I should fix? Cause I don't wanna try to write 20 chapters, only to have a bunch of people comment how bad it is.**


	5. School

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **School**

" _Better to do something Imperfectly, than to do nothing Flawlessly" Robert H. Schuller_

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Age: 15

An explosion is seen on the screen shown to various unshown people to the room. Each of them, is impressed with the intensity of the blast, and how quickly each enemy is decapitated. One even goes as far as to compliment the quick takedown of the various robots,

"Wow, the second place examinee is pretty impressive compared to most" One said

Unlike the person who spoke, some did have disagreements to the statements, for all knew the capabilities of the first.

The second video a boy jumping into the air flawlessly, as if it was a daily chore, and took down several robots in a single second. The shadowed figures knew that the boy was strong, but not strong enough to take the figures down. Each of the figures would see that the boy does have a long way to go, but is still capable of greater things than most people. Another person complimented the first place examinee,

"Unlike the second place boy, this one actually tried to Help with healing comrades, and destroying enemies." A person commented, emphasizing help, as if to show the greater leap, Midoriya took to beat his acquaintance, Bakugou

All while people commented the faults and weakness in each of the hopeful heroes, a figure with drooping eyes in the background stood and observed the student known as MIdoriya, who in the records recorded,

 _Izuku Midoriya:  
Quirk: No Known Quirk_

 _Age: 15_

 _Parents:_

 _Mother: Inko Midoriya_

 _Father: Hisashi Midoriya_

The questioning figure understood that the documents were no joke, yet he wanted to interpret and understand how and why Izuku Midoriya has multiple quirks, instead of his normal capabilities.

The figure would get to the bottom of it, regardless if it means stepping over his rights as a teacher.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Midoriya visited All Might at the beach and conversed about the different subjects dealing with his job at U.A.

Midoriya moved the subject onto the events that happened with the large robot encounter.

"All Might, the One for All power doesn't seem to be working." Midoriya asked worriedly

All Might's face shifted from a neutral expression, to a shock one, and reverted back to his original features.

"I expected this outcome, but I hoped it wouldn't have happened" All Might responded solemnly

Midoriya knew that he wouldn't accept this outcome, regardless of the signs pointing towards his inability to function One for All. While in thought, Midoriya did notice a particular feature when he struck the robot from the exams.

"There was one thing different than my usual battles" Midoriya explained to All Might

All Might gave his full attention to Midoriya understanding that the next moments were crucial in deciding the next actions to be taken.

"Before I hit the robot, there was this little spark, kind of indigoish-" Midoriya stated

All Might's face showed a little spark of realization, but Midoriya kept talking to continue his statement

"-the attack just seemed to have aimed in the best possible spot. Even with my level of accuracy, I wouldn't have been able to expertly aim for the weak points without messing up" Midoriya added

All Mights remembered what his old teacher said, and finally realized why the One for All power seems to haven't taken an effect of Midoriya.

"Ah-Ha!" All Might's voice reverberated along the beach shoreline scaring Midoriya

"Wh-What?" Midoriya responded fearfully

"The reason why you don't have the super-strength like I do, is because of you body mutating my power" All Might lectured

"Mutated?" Midoriya questioned

"Yes, mutated, you see, my teacher once explained to me that quirks themselves are mutations. One for All is mutation within a mutation, the quirk develops to match the user's personality, most people to have super-strength, or invulnerability, yet you seem to want something different" All Might continued

Realizing that there was a connection between his Indigo chakra, and the indigo sparks after receiving All Might's power, made Midoriya wonder what his power truly is.

"What do you think my quirk is then All Might?" Midoriya asked

"I-I don't know" All Might responded defeatedly

Realizing that figuring out the full extent of his power would be hard work, he decided to call it a day.

"Well, I think this is enough for one day All Might, See you later! Good Night!" Midoriya called to All Might while he left

"And you as well Izuku Midoriya" All Might responded amazed at what the boy has accomplished in very little training time he had

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

"You didn't pack your action figures this time right?" Mrs. Midoriya asks

"Of course mom, I gotta go, or I'll be late" Midoriya responds annoyed

"Wait, Izuku" Mrs. Midoriya states

"What?" Midoriya responds

"I'm really proud of you son!" Midoriya's Mom caringly said

Midoriya forgetting all about how annoyed he was, looked up to the person that raised him since birth, with nothing but love, and responded

"See you later!"

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Running to class 1A had been difficult, considering the large school and it's multiple floors, and rooms on each one. Reaching class 1A had been relatively easier with the main office's help. Reaching the doors of 1A had been slightly intimidating with the overtowering doors, but inside had relaxed Midoriya's nerve, viewing a sight of two people arguing.

"I demand you take your foot off of that desk" A teen with glasses stated

"Huh, why should I care?" Midoriya recognized as his friend Bakugou

The bickering between the two wouldn't stop, and Midoriya would decide to just take a look around the class, viewing his potential allies in the Hero world.

Midoriya would eventually listen in back into the conversation and interpret that the boy with glasses was introducing himself.

"My name is Tenya Iida"

The two would then bicker once more, making Midoriya zone out of the conversation as well, until he realized that the class quieted down, staring at him.

"Good Morning! My name is Tenya Iida of the-" Iida would state

"Yes, yes I understood that considering the whole class can hear what your saying" Midoriya interrupted

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you!" Midoriya added

"Izuku Midoriya. You realized what the whole point of the exam was, right!" Iida responded pointing an accusing finger at Midoriya

"Wasn't the point of the exam was to be a hero not a showoff?" Midoriya stated blatantly, while also hinting towards Katsuki's behaviors on the battlefield.

"Of course-!" Iida said

"The whole point of the exam itself was to show the heroics of each individual regardless the talent" Iida added

A girl would walk up behind Midoriya and state

"Wow, I recognized that hair from anywhere!"

Midoriya would remember the girl's name being Uraraka, and would then converse with her, on matters dealing with the post-exams.

While talking with Uraraka, Midoriya could just feel the bloodlust rolling off of Katsuki in floods, and would instantly understand that he was the cause of his murderous intent. Katsuki tried to "converse" with him one day, and it didn't end so well.

32 Days Ago

Midoriya jumps back as an explosion shatters the glasses of bottles he was carrying from the beach to the dumpsters. Yet, all Midoriya saw was an **Indigo World**

 _Midoriya saw himself, in the same time as right now? Yet, it looks like the path up ahead, he would be attacked by an explosion created by Katsuki! Midoriya realized that this is a type of precognition, telling the future in a way. After 24 steps ahead, Katsuki would strike aiming a fist for Midoriya's head, and a kick towards his feet, and attempt to blow Midoriya up, by pressing his hand against Midoriya's chest and releasing his quirk._

Midoriya saw everything in an instant, and it hurt him with all the new possible information. Midoriya took 24 steps ahead, but had premade hand seals ready, and jumped back when Katsuki attacked.

"Dog → Horse → Tiger"

 **Fire Release: Demon Lantern**

The lanterns surrounded Katsuki, and Midoriya pumped enough chakra to make sure that the pain lasted, but not enough to send him into the emergency room. Katsuki would yell at the apparent idiot,

"Why you! Let me go, you stupid Idiot!" Katsuki screamed at Midoriya

"If I'm the idiot, then you should be perfectly capable of escaping the trap" Midoriya responded while walking away.

Katsuki wasn't able to escape the trap inscathed, for he had to push his way through the various fiery lanterns, at the expense of his well-being. Katsuki ended up going home in bruises and cuts, from Midoriya's underpowered technique. The soreness is still felt today, regardless of the amount of ice packs that Katsuki had placed on his muscles.

Present

Midoriya readied hand seals, when he realized a strong presence was near the door, only to drop it when he understood that it was their teacher.

The teacher would then state that everyone would have to put on their P.E. uniforms and head out to the field.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" Class 1A called out

"Yes, A quirk assessment test, I'm the teacher of this class, and what I say goes. If you don't like my teaching style, you can drop off right now." Aizawa, the teacher states

"Bakugou in terms of strength, you're one of the best with your quirk-" Aizawa states

"-What was your meter in Junior High?" added Aizawa

"67 meters I believe" responds Bakugou

"Try it this time with your quirk, anything goes, but stay in the circle" lectured Aizawa

Bakugou readied his stance and powered up the ball he was holding, with a single throw, there a fiery explosion, and circle of clouds in the aftermath of the ball being thrown.

Aizawa showed the class Bakugou's 705 meters, making everyone impressed.

"As this is one of the best Hero courses in the country, I'm making this more difficult. The person with the worst score, will be expelled." Aizawa states

Everyone pales at the thought of having to leave, but understands that standards would be high at a hero academy such as this one.

Aizawa himself thought that the Midoriya kid was just a hoax, nothing more than an illusion quirk user, who tried to impress everyone around him.

Runner's on Your Mark! Ready? Go!

The two runners in the starting line sprints at impeccable speeds, both the glasses and hopping girl were quite fast.

 **Tenya Iida:**

 **Quirk-Engine;Legs capable of producing speed that of cars**

Uraraka is then seen applying her special quirk on her body, to make herself lighter

 **Ochaco Uraraka:**

 **Quirk-Zero Gravity; Able to nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches**

Uraraka wasn't very fast compared to most, but was faster than the average person

"Tsk,Tsk, There's just not enough Panache!" A blond boy states while readying a jump

 **Yugo Aoyama:**

 **Quirk-Naval Laser; A belly button laser, that can't be shot forever**

Midoriya is finally up, and is racing against Katsuki, Midoriya builds that chakra up in his legs to give him the speed push he needs, all while not noticing Aizawa using his quirk.

Aizawa was using his quirk to disable any quirk that Midoriya may have.

With the go, Midoriya instantly disappeared and reappeared at the end of the track.

Aizawa is instantly surprised wondering if his own quirk was ineffective, or if Midoriya somehow was telling the truth in not having any quirks.

 **Izuku Midoriya:  
Quirk- None?**

 **Ability-Strength, Speed, Magical Capabilities ,** **and an apparent green and indigo energy.**

Katsuki finished second, but knew he couldn't fight Midoriya, for he was leagues higher than him.

 **Katsuki Bakugou:**

 **Quirk-Explosion; Capable of creating explosions from his hands**

In the second test, Midoriya channeled chakra into his hands, and received a score of 979, which was pretty moderate, considering it was a minimum amount of chakra.

The third test just had Midoriya using chakra once more, and jumped right over the landing site, with ease.

In the fourth test, Midoriya finally used something other than his chakra. Forming the hand seals before the start, Midoriya would call the technique out at the start of go.

 **Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirroring Technique Speed**

The combination of both chakra, Midoriya's original speed, and the icicle mirrors advancement, increased Midoriya's speed to nearly break the sound barrier.

The icicle mirrors sacrificed quantity over quality, the two mirrors are equivalent to 50 mirrors each. Which would make an ordinary person faster than most heroes.

In the fifth part of the exam Midoriya used a wind technique towards the ball, at the amazement of the onlooking students

"Tiger → Snake → Ram"

 **Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind Eternal Push**

The ball rose, and came down after a while, just being second after Uraraka and her zero gravity quirk.

"Amazing" The only thing All Might could say, while being amazed at Mirdoriya's capabilities

Aizawa is a bit sceptical of Midoriya, but he can see Midoriya's pure heart to fight for the peace. There wasn't anything Aizawa could think of but,

"This kid" Aizawa thinks impressively


	6. Zechlin

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **Zechlin**

" _With great Power comes great Responsibility" Voltaire_

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Age: 15

Izuku Midoriya had been learning under the tutelage of his teachers for weeks now, but there were some problems bothering him. There would always be a constant ringing in his ears, and yet he endured it. The pain the noise inflicted, was that of greater than the Hero with sonic powers he once met. It had all become about the noise, but he didn't want to tell Hinata, or he might sound crazy, for no one else appears to be hearing this noise.

Midoriya hadn't noticed, but he was drowning in insanity. Always looking around the environment, waiting for a villain with psychic powers to reveal him or herself. None came, nor did anyone seem suspicious in his point of view.

Drowning in this bubble of explosive had been to much for Midoriya, for he eventually left his home in the middle of night, to just run.

All Midoriya wanted to do, was just scream, he couldn't take this anymore, the noises were becoming to chaotic, too much, even Midoriya had a breaking point.

Arriving to the same beach that he did his training with All Might, he decided to let go, and he did. With all of his energy, Midoriya discovered that he didn't use chakra but another peculiar ability that didn't consists of his indigo aura.

Izuku Midoriya Shifted the Air.

Midoriya's eyes widened at the fact that he discovered a new ability. Bending the air had come at ease for Midoriya but it confused him.

"I-I don't understand what this means" For Midoriya hadn't seen this coming. The manipulation of air had come unexpectedly. The air wrapped around him, and he flew.

Soaring above the lighted city, was an amazing experience for Midoriya. He once soared through the skyline of this city, on All Might's leg by accident. The ability to manipulate the air currents, had come at ease to Midoriya, almost too easy. But the idea was placed in the back of his mind, as he saw an apparent powerless criminal trying to rob a store.

The bandit had no chance. As Midoriya landed on the ground flawlessly, he released a burst of air from his hands, instantly knocking the guy unconscious. He immediately flew with the bandit in hand to the police departments, alerting the nearby cops to the criminal's appearance. The criminal was eventually arrested, but brought the idea of the capabilities of his new powers. Midoriya had meant to use a Chakra Wall to bash in the criminal's head, but came out as wind blast.

Flying to the beach, Midoriya started to mold the chakra he'd repeatedly practice with, but it felt more foreign than it usually had. Midoriya was still capable of forming chakra, and practiced a move to test out the compatibilities of his newfound power and his chakra moves.

"Dog → Horse → Tiger"

 **Fire Release: Demon Lantern**

The fiery lanterns filled the beach, but it was fewer than usual. The lanterns eventually dissipated at the cost of the flames burning the sand to crisp.

Midoriya analyzed the chakra, usage and the amount of lanterns shown, and found that with the added effect of this new power, his chakra levels have gone down, significantly lower.

Realizing that air manipulation brought imbalance in his chakra system, Midoriya tried to use his psychic abilities, to see if it would be affected.

Breathing in with closed eyes, Midoriya concentrated.

 **In** d **i** go **W** orl **d**

Looking around, Midoriya realised that his ability didn't work.

"Wh-What is Going On?" Midoriya was dazed and confused, about this difficult discovery of his new powers.

By his new findings, Midoriya's discovered the extent to his powers.

 **1\. In Any scenario, chakra will always work**

 **2\. There is are abilities that differs from one another, and can only be used separately**

 **3\. The first ability seemed to a psychic type power, that manipulates chances, and views the past**

 **4\. The second ability is the manipulation of wind, and wind currents, giving the ability to fly**

Midoriya couldn't help but just lay on the cold sand, looking up to the depth of starry night. His aura, would just buzz with the infinite amount of energy circulating throughout his body. Midoriya couldn't help but to shiver at the pressure his aura is giving off, for it's never felt this way. The adrenaline rush in discovering his new power may have played a part, but it didn't contribute as a whole. This feeling...was the same as facing All Might in a battle

"Something big's coming, I can Feel it"

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Waking up, Midoriya wanted to show All Might and Hinata his newfound power, but he realized that he couldn't bring up the air currents to let him fly.

"Is this a power steal?" Midoriya questioned to himself

Manipulating air, had now become a foreign feeling, with the blast of air from his hands no longer appearing. Instead of shifting the air, Midoriya thought of an idea.

If the power to shift the air had felt as foreign as Indigo World, maybe it wasn't that it felt foreign, but it was replaced.

Instead of moving the air currents, Midoriya tried to open his hands and see if any blast came out, yet none appeared. Instead of a blast of air or energy, heroes relied on their body, such as Eijirou Kirishima and his **Hardening Quirk**.

Breathing in, Midoriya searched his entire body, to see even the slightest difference.

There wasn't anything unique, no stretching, flaming, even wing growing.

Midoriya clasped the sand in his hands, and noticed the black aura floating around his body.

Jumping up, he realized his power consisted of this black-like aura, which started shifting forms, into spirals of dark emptiness. If this hadn't happened in the beach, Midoriya would have gotten into more trouble than he'd realized. Unknown to Midoriya the sphere-like aura expanded beyond, his field of view, and completely disintegrated the heaps of trash behind him. Midoriya turned around, but instead of viewing the once filled landscape of trash, that was transported from one end of the beach to the other, Midoriya saw that a good piece of the pier was taken out.

Freaking out, Midoriya realized the extent of his temporary magic would be catastrophic to not only the citizens but to the landscape as well. The wilting of trees would be unbeneficial to the environment, there would be a lack of oxygen provided for everyone, causing a mass execution of anyone who requires said oxygen.

Fearing the abandonment of friends and family, Midoriya did what any hero with **Black Magic** would do. Midoriya ran.

Running towards the city is a bad idea, if he wanted a target on his back for the heroes of the world to stop him.

Midoriya had understood the concept of his magic. The black aura would expand, and disintegrate particles to their smallest forms. Not only did particles disintegrate but the sphere offered a bubble shield in a way. The bubble would be Midoriya's haven for the day, until his power switched, to a more safer ability, that doesn't kill human beings.

Running to the ocean, Midoriya expanded his aura, immediately disintegrating solely the water. The experience felt unbelievable, for he was constantly creating a space of pocket oxygen, by forcing his power to not disintegrate everything. The mastery of his ability, wouldn't have been achievable by having practiced years, but was accomplished in a span of two hours.

Time passes slowly, awfully slow for Midoriya who had to be sitting duck for the whole day, after the time passes Midoriya agreed on telling All Might and Hinata, of his newfound power, or powers in this matter.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Midoriya waited for the whole day, and realized that his power started fluctuating. Realizing that if he didn't get out of here, Midoriya would drown under the pressure of the currents.

Escaping the ocean, would have been a difficult task, if it wasn't for the chakra, to boost Midoriya's swimming speed.

Gasping for air, Midoriya looked to see the clock tower show 12:03

Another point Midoriya found. The ability resets every day at Twelve in the morning.

Instead of discovering the possible catastrophic ability that Midoriya might have, he immediately ran to Hinata's home while calling All Might on his phone.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Izuku Midoriya was met with wide eyes, and incredulous looks.

Midoriya just finished explaining the event to Hinata and All Might, but both couldn't believe the day that he had.

All Might wondered if **One for All** would affect the next host severely.

Hinata immediately thought of the fact that if Midoriya has varying ability, would he be able to fix the past, and Naruto. But the thought left, as quickly as it came.

Midoriya felt exhausted from today's event, of having to keep the **Black Sphere** up, and running and retelling the past event.

Midoriya just passed out, from having been awake for more a day.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the two month delay, I hope this suffices?**


	7. Revelation

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **Revelation**

"Mastering yourself is true power" Lao Tzu

 **Izuku Midoriya First Person**

(Trying to incorporate a first person point of view into my stories)

Age: 15

I woke up with a start and immediately understood that I'm not in my room, or my house for that matter. Everything seemed **Dark** , not as if a dark shadow was cast over the room, but as if the color scheme solely focused on grey and black. The trees were grey, the structures around me were black, and here wasn't anyone in sight.

Walking around, I appeared to have teleported to a place absent of color, and people. The structures showed that people have been here, maybe hiding? No. People would know when there's an intruder, especially if I accidentally teleported here. I couldn't have been the first one.

I see movement coming from the structures to my left and I duck down, rolling towards a couple of bushes next to the grey trees. The figure seemed to be abnormal from the current environment, possessing color, rather than the typical greyish, blackish colors I've seen. Looking closer the figure is a girl, but looks can be deceiving. She looks around and calls her companions that just, appears. They have teleportation powers, possibly even more.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Crouching has never been more tiring, especially when it's to prevent from being discovered. The structures around me are constantly repeating. There has to be some way out of this loop, and out of those creepy groups of people who look as if they are trying to find me. I heard cracks, and looking down, there are lines that form a square opening. Figuring it as an opening, I quickly push down, hoping it'd take me somewhere more pleasant, that isn't filled with potentially dangerous enemies.

Opening the square door made me fall down towards an abyss. Looking up I see that the square door closes, ensuring that at least the mysterious figures won't be able to chase after me.

Looking down I see my inevitable doom of death by falling, until I'm stopped. A lady has her hand raise, fingers pointing at me. A telekinetic? Her brows are raised and I then notice the neat stack of books I would have fallen on.

"Please don't ruin the books. Books are such a treasure, and are extremely valuable for what they're worth." The lady exclaims

I gulped hoping to not anger this lady, and replied back

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it"

"Good" She responds lowering her hands

I float to the ground and can just feel my chakra buzzing with energy from not the immense power this lady has, but the books. Turning in 360 degree circle shows endless corridors of bookshelves with a timeless amount of information. Looking up to the lady I ask

"What is this place?"

The lady looks down at me confused and responds

"Wouldn't you know what this place is? You're **Him** for books sake!"

"Who?" I question back, curious about my future self

"Oh nevermind, _Spoilers_ " The lady replies with a smile

"I just need help getting out of this place" Seeing if she knows any information out of this place

"Well I could give you a map, but that isn't a book you'd need" She'd respond

"I wouldn't?" I question confused

"No, but follow me" She replies

After walking various corridors, I've arrived at bookshelfs that shine a little more than the other shelves.

"Well you should get started on reading, and remember the rules now

 **No harm comes to the books**

 **No food, drinks or any other intoxicants are allowed in the library at any time"**

"Of course, no worries" I respond, ensuring that the books won't be damaged

The footsteps of the lady receded, and I tried to read all the covers and attempt to pick out the most memorable ones. Time is an essence, for there could be major time difference from where I live.

Many of the books were presumed to be people who possessed the same powers that I have, for some covers had a bluish chakra tint, to the unique fiery covers of red chakra.

The book labels ranged from heroes with a good past and bad, as well villians and their perspective. All these people possessed abilities that ranged from power borrowing, to teleportation. The thing that connected all their powers was emotion, or lack thereof in some case.

There was one particular book that focused a person with the same powers as I. Instead of being classified as a quirk, this user, was a hero in his world, one full of powers.

This man, Hyman Cho, lived a nomadic lifestyle at first in the mountain ranges, and even had a small little hut. Hyman would collect plants using the random powers he's been given that day. As time went on Hyman eventually found peace with himself when he meditated and kept his emotions in check. Hyman would later move into the city, and start helping civilians who required his assistance against both superpowered, and normal thugs. Fighting criminals, later taught Cho that the random selection of abilities aren't so random. In the event that the user feels a strong need to a specific ability, it will surely be given, shown when Hyman was walking through a dark tunnel and given the ability to manipulate light when the clock struck twelve.

I was amazed at the fact that I could potentially control my, power? Maybe mutated quirk? I'm not sure for now, but I need to get out of here, and quick.

After setting the books straight, and orderly, I sat on the floor, and let all my emotions go.

Books on meditating helped me focused my thoughts and just calmed down.

Legs crossed and eyes closed, my mind went blank. Breathing in and out helped, but the months of meditating with Hinata paid off.

One second I was meditating on the cold floor, the next I disappear in a dark bubble.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

I feel myself arrive, but all I can see is dust and smoke, other than cities worth of collapsed buildings. There isn't anyone in sight, nor do I see any heroes. I walk around this barren wasteland, until I'm nearly struck with a cement spike.

"Cement" I comment out loud, until I realize,

"Cementoss!" I've realized that power belonged to the U.A. teacher, who stopped Eijirou from seeing All Might in his weak form

"Good Guess, but not quite"A man with a disfigured face walking out from the shadows

"Wh-Who are you?" I question scared, understanding that being able to conjure up that spike would require Cementoss' power, or to **steal** his power.

"You're not from around here are you?" The man questions, until he adds upon himself

"No wait, you're not from this **Time** " He glares down at me expecting an answer

I clench my jaw, knowing that if he gets his hand on my power, I'll never be able to reverse this. My muscles tighten, my chakra coils get ready for a burst, and I sidestep out of that man's view. He's immediately on my trail and I can feel him getting closer, knowing he'd capture I'm putting everything into teleporting. I'm running and weaving into different buildings, hoping it'd throw him off my course, until the building I'm hiding in collapses.

I struggle to breathe, as the rocks starts piercing my lungs. With a final burst of strength I teleport.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

I'm kneeling until I notice the hand grasped around my neck.

The man in his grasp could look to be a grandfather, but his stare showed hardships and war.

Making eye contact, the man dropped me, and looked as if he saw a ghost

"M-Midoriya?" The man responds

I'm on my guard, but I respond

"Yeah it's me"

The only response I get is a bonk on my head

"You Fucking Idiot!" He replies fist clenched

I'm holding my head in pain, but understand that there was only one person I knew that used "Fucking" and "Idiot" in one sentence.

"Katsuki?" I reply

"Of course is it" He grunts

"What happened?" I ask

"You, is what happened!" Katsuki responds

"What?" I question confused

"Yeah, you do realize that All Might couldn't defeat **him** because you had his quirk" He explains

"You mean the guy that had Cementoss' quirk?" I reply

"Midoriya, he not only took Cementoss' quirk, he took a whole bunch, from Backdraft, Kamui Woods, Eijirou, even Tenya" Katsuki responded grimly

"Tenya?" I repeat, unbelieving of the news with wide eyes

"80 Percent of the population possessed quirk, but now thanks to a quirk stealing monster, the population itself, has been reduced to over 601,000 left with 1 percent of the population possessing quirk." Katsuki explains

"I can fix this" I reply

"I can fix this" I restate for a second time, thinking it'd work if I repeated it

"How?" A random person from the audience around me questions

"I have this power of some sort" I explain to the audience as well as Katsuki

"What kind of power?" Katsuki responds

"It gives me a random quirk every time the clock strikes midnight" I explain further

"If it's random how could it help" Katsuki asks eyebrows raised

"The place I was in, this whole library of books, showed a man, that could control his power, if he concentrated hard enough, and if the situation called for it." I attempted to give as much details as I could

"What's the time?" I question in a hurry

A random audience member who still kept their old watch yelled out

"6:08"

"5 hours and 52 minutes left" I mumbled, attempting to calculate all possible plan to survive until then

"Okay, if you lived this long Katsuki, I think I can last the next 6 hours" I finally say

"It'll be harder now that you have a potentially strong power than the quirk stealer would want" Katsuki responds

"Let's just all try our best" I say with a hopeful smile

"Yeah. Let's." Katsuku add's mournfully

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

I found it eerily quiet that the environment around the base I was hopefully staying at for the first and last time. Instead of the usual destruction by the quirk stealer, it was just dead silent.

I meditated, hoping that the calmness I'm in would help with choosing a specific power, instead of the randomness.

As time went on, it eventually reach 11:55.

I sat in the middle of the room, with a couple of glances from people in the next room.

I breathed in and out, until a burst of pressure occurred.

The whole building collapse, because of the air pressure slicing the foundation of the buildings bringing it to the ground. The building killed most of what's left of Katsuki's group, including the kids, but Katsuki was able to use the explosion to redirect the incoming debris.

"What the Fuck happened?" He questions angrily, with some tears shed at the lost of his comrades and families, life

"I happened" One figure responded

I half expected to see the quirk stealer, but it was one of the people within Katsuki's group, surprised I asked

"Why?"

"Why?" He mocks me

"Because I was never in your alliance" Directing his statement to Katsuki

"What do you mean Kousei, how could you betray us?" Katsuki asks saddened, but angry

"Because I'm not Kousei" The Kousei imposter then melts like goo, all similarities disappearing, as another form takes place, a girl with a yellow ponytail

Katsuki readies his hands preparing for explosions

"We killed you the day of Bloody Massacre" Katsuki glares

"We'll you see, I already had Kousei's blood in reserve, and what luck he had encountering me in the building, so all I had to do was stab him, and bleed him out for the blood supply to keep me taking on his form" The imposter explains

"But now, we can't dear old Midoriya turn back this glorious death filled paradise, now can we?" She responds as she jumps forward knife in hand, aiming for the heart

Katsuki jumps in the way before I could do anything, and throws an explosion at her face, sending her a couple meters backwards

" **Go!** Turn back the clock! I know you can do it, I got this. Don't let this be 2097" Katsuki explains before a knife is thrown in his direction

I run as fast as my feet would take me, but it's so hard know that the whole world is dependent on one person.

The internal clock in my head has finally counted down to 12, and my power starts to officially changing. Everything running in my head starts to think about home, family, and friends. In that very instant I can feel the change, from one power to another occurring.

Ensuring that I won't be followed, I start to form seals

"Dog → Horse → Tiger"

 **Fire Release: Demon Lantern**

The lanterns scatter, and explode in the girl's face crashing her into a couple buildings

For safety measures, I start forming my chakra to give me one last push before I can leave

 **Demonic Ice Mirroring Crystals**

I step into the icy crystals, and instead of the usual speed boost forward, I aim it upwards. The boost ensured that no one would follow, as well as the floating, exploding lanterns. After the two combinations, I pictured home.

The last thing I saw, was Katsuki getting his quirk stolen and being beheaded. By the Quirk Stealer. I was next, or so he thought, as I vanished into 2017, the day before school at U.A. started after winter break.


	8. Destruction & Death

**I Don't Own Anything**

 **Destruction & Death**

"Time is running out, fast" Peter Smerdon

 **Izuku Midoriya Third Person**

Age: 15

Midoriya had planned to trained with Hinata the moment he woke up. The events that had happened the day before still surprising, but made him realize that he should prevent destruction and chaos to reign in the city.

Many heroes populate Japan, but with the risky dice of powers, and training, Midoriya should be capable of growing and learning.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Falling to the ground, Midoriya realized that something bad had happened after he traveled back from the future, his speed seems, off. Originally he had the capabilities of jumping and dodging at speeds in which the eye couldn't catch, but now Hinata has him beat.

After another strike to his internal organs, Hinata understood that Midoriya wasn't the same person as yesterday.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern written on her face

"Um..Yeah! No worries, just a little tired is all!" Midoriya responded cheerfully

Hinata would have pressed on, until a building started falling, after a boom resounded across the city. Midoriya and Hinata quickly jumped to the roof, and scanned the current environment. Both saw the massacre and disaster taking place, as half the block of buildings had been cut perfectly in half, and civilians running to safety.

"We have to help!" Midoriya shouted worried

"I have to help, you can't, I've blocked most of your chakra path. You'd only injure yourself more" Hinata responded sternly

Midoriya frowned but knew he'd be fighting a losing battle, "Fine, but I'll run around the scene to help heal people with medic-ninjutsu"

Hinata responded quickly, "That's fine, but you can't expend too much chakra, or you'll only hurt yourself. Now come, I don't think they've stopped the villain yet"

Midoriya's face lit up as he jumped with Hinata to the edge of the destruction, where people have either barely escaped death, or crawling from the eye of it all. Before Hinata would continue further, she would show Midoriya a useful technique to help out the injured, showing him the Tiger hand sign and explaining the jutsu name. Understanding the concept, Midoriya would then start assisting all the injured who have escaped the collapsed buildings and debris.

Midoriya looked around and started to calculate the amount of chakra it would take to heal the injured.

After determining 56 people needing help, Midoriya focused all his chakra out, and formed the sign.

"Tiger"

 **Medical Water Release: Jellyfish**

Over 56 different sizes of jellyfish spouted from his mouth, with the sole intent to help people recover from the damage. The different sizes were constructed based on the injuries and figure of each victim.

Sensing the environment full of danger, Midoriya started to look around, analyzing and interpreting each aspect of the shifting environment. The only problem Midoriya saw, were the injured civilians, but Midoriya had a feeling.

In the back of his mind, Midoriya had the thought of _rock_. Weirded out, he bent down to examine and pick up the debris that were scattered at his feet, until he blanked out, pupils expanding into black orbs.

Midoriya could see himself, as if he were in third person.

" _H..How is this possible!"_ Midoriya questioned in disbelief

Everything was dark, until he saw a dot of light, just shining through a crowd of people. The dot led to a specific person, or a girl more specifically. Midoriya was entirely confused until not only the small girl, but time itself seem to rewind before destruction that hurt many people.

 _The girl had stepped outside of an alleyway, and looked around her environment._

" _I'm in the past?" Midoriya commented until he realized_

" _No! This is a vision of the past!" Surprised, Midoriya paid full attention to the movements that the girl was making._

 _The girl had jumped faster than Midoriya could see, and swung her arms in a full circle. The movements were inhuman-like, but being as close as he was to the figure Midoriya had heard parts of what the girl whispered,_

" _In the name of_ _ **Jashin**_ _" Midoriya repeated the name to himself, not understanding the importance of this Jashin._

The entirety of the foggy vision disappeared from Midorima's perspective and replaced with the current situation of injured civilians, and pro-heroes trying their best to help with what they can. While the civilians safety was dire, the lives of many can cease, if the girl were to be allowed roaming around the already weak town.

Midoriya immediately went into analyzation mode, and brought up traits and aspects that would be significant. Considering that his vision of the past was without color, he'd have to make due. The girl was wearing a dress, with ribbons that circled around her body multiple times. The girl was small to be considered a teenager, so at most, 7-9 years old. Her hair was set up into a ponytail, and a large bow decorated the middle.

Midoriya's eyes widen realizing that there were markings on the girl's left hand, a circle around a star cut in half in the middle. The most significant aspect of the girl had been the marking, and Midoriya wanted, no Needed to tell Hinata or a pro-Hero before the girl takes more lives.

Feeling weak from amount of chakra Midoriya had expended, he had to take it easy, but it didn't stop him from jumping from building to building to find Hinata.

The sensor training helped Midoriya find the very same person who taught him the techniques. All he needed to do was close his eyes, and find the warm blue orbs of chakra that associated with Hinata's well-being.

 **My Hero Academia**

 **My Hero Academia**

Landing in front of Hinata in a thud, and rolling forward to break his fall, Midoriya was exhausted and out of breath from the amount of running he had to do. On his knees Midoriya explained what he learned to Hinata through deep breaths. The tired state that Midoriya was in, never alerted him of the fact that other varying pro-Heroes were gathered for the information he learned.

"What do you mean my boy?" Coming from All Might himself

Midoriya head jerked up, immediately understanding that regardless of the devastation, All Might shouldn't be wasting the already limited time he has left, when there are already pro-Heroes gathered helping citizens out of rubbles.

"It..was..a..g..girl.." Midoriya explained out of breath

Finally gaining his composure, Midoriya would explain in detail with what's learned. Thankfully most of the heroes gathered were All Might's co-workers at U.A. so they understood to an extent with what's happened to All Might's successor.

"Today's dice, was the ability to look into the future, and what I saw was a girl, that single-handedly took down these buildings." Midoriya would state

"Impossible" Replying a yellow-googled hero

"It is, she had this weird looking sword, and had the ability to swing it 360o, which the primary cause of the destruction" Midoriya explained

After reviewing the details about the girl, no one had heard of the markings consisting of a circle with a star split into two.

Remembering what the girl said, Midoriya's head jerked up, eyes wide, surprising the heroes trying to come up with a safe plan.

"She said something" Midoriya stated

The heroes around him gathered, to see the importance of said information.

"In the name of Jashin" Midoriya finished

The gasp only came from Hinata, who not only knew the importance of the name, but the person who uses it.

"I know why she would say that" Hinata responded, tears streaming down her face, with the remembrance of her teacher in Konoha.

"And we can't kill her, if she's with **Him** , it will be next to impossible" Hinata continued, tears still streaming, not stopping, for she knows the destruction that will soon be brought.

"If you think this is the worst, It's only the beginning" Hinata finished.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not posting anything for months, and then posting this short one.**


End file.
